At present, electrical machines has their stators that are with distributed winding and concentrated winding. For an electrical machine stator with concentrated winding, the stator is of an annular form, its teeth protruding radially inwards are formed on the stator, and windings are wound around the teeth. During fabrication of the electrical machines with concentrated winding, and especially during the prototype production phase, the windings are usually wound manually. However, it is difficult to control the number of turns for manually wound windings, and it is possible that the number of turns obtained is more or less than the predetermined number of turns. Therefore, there exists an urgent need to test the number of turns of each coil on the stator with concentrated winding during the fabrication process of an electrical machine with concentrated winding.